


Stars in his eyes

by semisweetsoul (semisweet)



Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-15
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semisweet/pseuds/semisweetsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for my claim at <a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://drabble123.livejournal.com/"><b>drabble123</b></a>. # 5 - Shooting Stars</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stars in his eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my claim at [](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/profile)[**drabble123**](http://drabble123.livejournal.com/). # 5 - Shooting Stars

* * *

Kevin’s not so much the type to select guys for their looks, except when he’s horny or drunk or both at the same time.

He never was into celebrities, never had posters of attractive girls and boys on his bedroom’s walls, and never dreamt about dating someone famous. Growing up in California, there were enough gorgeous guys to be interested in. He was too down-to-earth to let himself build castles in the air.

When he met the soap star, he started to understand the fascination. When walking with Chad and ten to twenty fans – mostly females – stopped for a picture or an autograph, he thought fame must be pleasant.

When to protect Chad’s career, they had to stay in to avoid the risks of exposure, and people to speculate on the nature of their relationship, he thought it wasn’t that pleasant.

When he was alone in the emptiness of his apartment, late at night, jumping at any sound that could signify Chad escaped his comfort zone to come to him, he thought it started to become unpleasant.

Chad was a shooting star in the sky of Kevin’s love life, bright, wonderful and memorable, but disappearing as quickly as it appeared.


End file.
